1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a view finder of a camera. More precisely, the invention relates to a view finder in which an indication mark can be viewed together with an object image.
2. Description of Related Art
Indication marks are often displayed in a field of view of camera view finders. Examples of such indication marks include, in-focus marks which represent that focusing is effected, and strobe marks which represent that emission of strobe light is necessary. The indication mark, or marks, is provided within the finder in a manner such that it can be viewed together with an object that a photographer wishes to photograph. In such a view finder, it is known to project the indication mark or marks onto a peripheral light intercepting portion of a finder optical system field frame using projection light emitted from a light emitting element. The light emitter which projects the indication mark is in the form of a subassembly whose optical axis is usually parallel to the optical axis of the finder optical system. Consequently, the light emitter protrudes from the view finder or, in some cases, it is necessary to provide a reflecting mirror to bend the optical axis of the projection light towards the peripheral light intercepting portion of the field frame, depending on the arrangement of the light emitting element. However, this reduces the degree of freedom of layout of the view finder. Accordingly, the structure is complicated or it is made difficult to incorporate the light emitting element in the view finder.